


Jedi-Killer

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dogma's guards inform him of Tup's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi-Killer

“Looks like they had two Jedi-killers in his batch.”  The guard’s words make his blood run cold, and Dogma looks up from where he’s been studying the floor.  

“You hear that, defect?” the other asks, smirking as he looks into the cell, “Your batch-mate, Tup, he’s dead.  He went crazy and killed a Jedi.  They’re probably just going to destroy the rest of them, just to be sure.”

He can’t breathe.  Not Tup - everybody else had always made fun of him but Tup had been  _ kind _ .  He knows it’s a bad idea to ask questions, questions get you knocked around or worse, but he has to know.  He has to.  “What happened?” he whispers, his voice barely audible.

“Started talking about  _ good soldiers follow orders _ and shot a Jedi in the back.  Bet you wish you’d thought of that excuse, yeah?”  The guard’s smile is vicious, and it only widens as he sees the tears streaking Dogma’s cheeks.  “Heard he died just down the hall.  Too bad you’re in solitary, you could have seen him.”

A sob rips through him and he puts his head in his hands as he breaks, grief a weight in his chest.  He’d grown up with Tup, his brother would never turn on the Jedi.  He hadn’t even turned on Krell.  “No, no, stop  _ please _ ,” he begs, and it only earns another laugh. 

“Crying over a dead Jedi-killer?  You’re pathetic, Dogma, just a pathetic defect.  You should have been put down too.  Maybe they’ll finally do it, now that there’s no one to miss you.  You and the whole batch, just to be sure.”  He walks away with the other guard, their coarse laughter echoing on the hall, almost drowning out Dogma’s broken sobs as he mourns his lost brother alone in the darkness of his cell.


End file.
